


【all农】绒绒（3）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（3）

第二天陈立农是被吻醒的。

他只觉得全身都酥酥麻麻的没有力气，脸上像火烧一样热，湿湿痒痒的东西一次次落在他身体上，一会儿是脖子，一会儿又是嘴巴，一会儿是锁骨，难受极了。

腿开始难耐地挣动起来，膝盖一伸，顶到了什么硬邦邦的东西。

“森么东西。”他睁开粘糊糊的眼皮，对上了一张俊美的脸。“彦俊？”

林彦俊把他抱起来，陈立农这才发现这里是林彦俊和尤长靖的房间，吓得惊呼了一声。

“别怕。”林彦俊亲亲他软乎乎的脸颊，“尤长靖去参加一个音乐盛典，后天才能回来。”

陈立农下意识地用腿环住他的腰，这才发现自己身上穿的是女式的睡裙，想起来昨晚的事情，脸红到了耳朵尖。

“害羞什么？又不是第一次了。”

陈立农摇摇头，软着嗓子问他：“你不是今天也有通告的吗？”

“还不急。下午飞。”林彦俊又想起大厂里那次采访，陈立农被问到“变成女孩子”这个话题，他当时是怎么回答的？蛮淡定的，说长发ok，真是个crazy boy.

亲亲她的长发，闻到了一股好闻的淡淡樱花香气。林彦俊翘起一边嘴角，怪不得，他这么执着于证明自己是man帅有型的人，其实是想拼命掩盖住自己的小秘密才对。

陈立农回过神来，发现自己的胸正贴着他的，早上刚刚才醒，内，内衣都没有穿。

“你很好看。”林彦俊的手轻轻贴着他的脸，抚摸过他的鼻梁。

“本来就四。我很帅的。”

“嘘。”林彦俊把手指放在他的嘴唇上：“再想想，你现在是绒绒。”

陈立农低着头不说话了，只有红红的耳尖暴露了她的情绪。

林彦俊一手撩开嫩粉色睡裙的下摆，低头去找她的唇：“你应该说自己漂亮，我的小姑娘。”

“别，别。”陈立农双手护在胸前，隔开两个人的距离，可是因为女化自己的力气也变得小了，并没有什么效果。

“你不想要吗？可是你这个样子怎么工作？农农？”

“没关系。”她抬起头用那双熟悉的下垂眼盯住了他，“反正，反正不管它的话，三天后也能变回来的。”

“那这几天你怎么办？大别墅里还有其他队友。”  
“阿俊。”陈立农鼓起勇气，一下子扎进了他的胸膛，“不如你带我一起走啊。”


End file.
